mitologiafandomcom_es-20200215-history
Cinocéfalo
thumb|Cinocéfalo en Las crónicas de Núremberg (1493)Un cinocéfalo (Latín; cynocephalus, "cabeza de perro";Griego: κῠνοκέφᾰλοι) es una criatura con cuerpo humano pero cabeza de perro o chacal. Etimología Cinocéfalo proviene del la palabra latina cynocephalus, "cabeza de perro", que deriva a su vez del griego κῠνοκέφᾰλοι. El prefijo "cyno-" viene de la forma combinada del griego κύων que significa "perro". El prefijo forma palabras compuestas teniendo "el sentido de perro". El sufijo "-cefálico" viene de la palabra latina cephalicus, que significa "cabeza". Esta palabra tiene su raíz en el griego κεφαλικός (kephalikos) que significa "capital" de κεφαλή (kephalē) significando "cabeza". El sufijo "-cefalia" significa "condición o enfermedad concreta de la cabeza". Esto forma "una condición o enfermedad perruna de la cabeza". Por lo que cinocefalia también dio origen a cinomorfo, "perruno". Esta palabra se usa en Cynomorpha, un subgrupo de la familia Cercopithecidae. Esta familia de primates son conocidos como "monos perrunos" y contienen muchas especies de macacos y babuinos. Antigua Grecia y Egipto Los antiguos griegos conocían la cinocefalia gracias a las representaciones de los dioses egipcios Duamutef (Hijo de Horus), Upuaut (El abridor de caminos) y Anubis (el dios egipcio de los muertos). La palabra griega (Griego: κῠνοκέφᾰλοι) "cabeza de perro" también identificaba al babuino sagrado egipcio con la cara de un perro. El nombre binomial para el babuino amarillo es Papio cynocephalus, aunque Cynocephalus también ha sido adoptado por el género de de lemures voladores asiáticos conocidos como colugos. Los testimonios de razas con cabeza de perro pueden trazarse hasta la antiguedad griega. En el siglo V a.C., el médico griego Ctesias escribió un informe detallado de la existencia de cinocéfalos en la India, conocida como IndicaCtesias, Indica §§ 37, 40-3. De forma similar, el viajero Megástenes afirmó conocer de gente con cabeza de perro en la India que vivía en las montañas, se comunicaban con ladridos, vestían las pieles de animales salvajes y vivían de la caza.Megasthenes, Indica, vis-a-vis Plinio el viejo, Historia Naturalis 7.2: 14-22; Fragmentos XXX. B. Solin. 52. 26-30. Herodoto afirma que los antiguos libios decían que estas criaturas vivían al este de sus tierras, así como hombres sin cabeza y otras anomalías. La mejor estimación para la localización donde ocurrió la batalla entre los Argonautas y los cinocéfalos está al norte de la actual Serbia, o al sur de Hungría. Antigüedad tardía Los cinocéfalos ofrecían tal imagen evocativa de la magia y brutalidad de los pueblos extraños de lugares lejanos que se convirtió en un tema recurrente en la literatura medieval. Agustín de Hipona mencionó a los cinocéfalos en Ciudad de Dios, Libro XVI, Capítulo 8, al discutir si esos seres son descendientes de Adán; consideró la posibilidad de que no existieran, o de que no fueran humanos (que Agustín define como ser un animal mortal y racional: homo, id est animal rationale mortale), pero insistió que si eran humanos, eran descendientes de Adán. Oriente Medieval Los cinocéfalos también aparecían en la visión del mundo cristiana medieval. Un lugar situaba a San Andrés y San Bartolomé entre los Partos presentaba el caso del "Abominable", un ciudadano de la "ciudad de caníbales...cuya cara era como la de un perro". Sin embargo, tras recibir el bautismo, fue liberado de su aspecto perruno. San Cristobal thumb|San Cristobal cinocéfalo En la iglesia ortodoxa, ciertos iconos identifican encubiertamente a San Cristobal de Licia con la cabeza de un perro. El trasfondo para la cabeza de perro se encuentra en el reino del emperador Diocleciano, cuando un hombre llamado Reprebus o Reprobus ("réprobo" o "sinvergüenza") fue capturado en un combate contra las tribus que habitaban al oeste de Egipto, en Cirenaica. Según la narrativa hagiográfica, a la unidad de soldado se le asignó el nombre numeros Marmaritarum o "Unidad de los Marmaritae", que sugiere una palabra no identificaba "Marmaritae" (quizás la misma que la tribu bereber Marmaricae de Cirenaica). Se informó que era de un gran tamaño, con la cabeza de perro en vez que de hombre, aparentemente una característica de los Marmaritae. Esta imagen bizantina de San Cristobal con cabeza de perro resultó de la mala interpretación del término latino Cananeus como canineus, es decir, "canino". El obispo alemán y poeta Walter de Speyer representó a San Cristobal como un gigante cinocéfalo en la tierra de los Chananeans "los "caninos" de Canaán en el Nuevo Testamento) que comían carne humana y ladraban. FInalmente, Cristobal conoció a Cristo niño, se arrepintió de su antiguo comportamiento y recibió el bautismo. Él también fue recompensado con la apariencia humana, tras lo cual dedicó su vida al servicio cristiano y se convirtió en un atleta de Dios, uno de los soldados-santos.Walter de Speyer, Vita et passio sancti Christopher martyris, 75. Hay algunos iconos infrecuentes que muestran a este mártir con la cabeza de un perro. Estas imágenes pueden tener influencia del dios egipcio Anubis. Generalmente, la imagen de Cristobal con la cabeza de perro no está apoyada por la iglesia ortodoxa. Occidente Medieval thumb|Cinocéfalos ilustrados en el Kievan psalter, 1397 Pablo el diácono menciona a los cinocéfalos en su Historia gentis Langorbardorum: "Pretenden que tienen cinocéfalos en sus campos, es decir, hombres con cabezas de perro. Extienden el rumor entre el enemigo que estos hombres hacen la guerra obstinadamente, beben sangre humana y beben su propia sangre derramada si no pueden conseguir la del enemigo"simulant se in castris suis habere cynocephalos, id est canini capitis homines. Divulgant apud hostes, hos pertinaciter bella gerere, humanum sanguinem bibere et, si hostem adsequi non possint, proprium potare cruorum. Paul the Deacon, Historia gentis Langobardorum Book 1, ch. 11.. Los nórdicos eran considerados cinocéfalos en el tribunal de Carlomagno, implicando cualidades no cristianas e infrahumanasNotker, Life of Charlemagne, Book II §3.. El teólogo franco Ratramno de Corbie escribió una carta, la Epistola de Cynocephalis, sobre si los cinocéfalos deberían considerarse humanos (él pensaba que lo eran)Patrologia Latina 121: 1153-56.. Si eran humanos, el deber cristiano era evangelizarlos. Si eran animales, no tenían alma, por lo que sería inútil. Citando a San Jerónimo, Tomás de Cantimpré corroboró la existencia de cinocéfalos en su Liber de Monstruosis Hominibus Orientis, xiv (Libro de hombres monstruosos de oriente"). La 13ª enciclopedia de Vincent de Beauvais familiarizaba a su patrón San Luis IX de Francia con "un animal con la cabeza de un perro pero todos los demás miembros de apariencia humana...Aunque se comporta como un hombre...y, cuando está tranquilo, es tierno como un hombre, cuando está furioso, se vuelve cruel y se venga en la humanidad".Vincent, Speculum naturale, 31:126. El códice Nowell, quizás más conocido como el manuscrito que contiene la epopeya anglosajona Beowulf, también contiene referencia a los cinocéfalos. Una de ellas puede encontrarse en la parte del manuscrito conocida como Maravillas del Este, en el que son llamados "healfhundigas" o "medio-perros". También, en la Inglaterra anglosajona, la palabra inglesa wulfes heafod ("cabeza de lobo") era un término técnico para un forajido, quien podría matar como si fuera un lobo. La llamada Leges Edwardi Confessoris, escrita en torno al 1140, sin embargo, ofrecía una interpretación bastante literal: "6.2a Desde el día de su proscripción lleva la cabeza de lobo, que es llamada wluesheued por los ingleses. 6.2b Y esta condena es la misma para todos los forajidos"lupinum enim caput geret a die utlagacionis sue, quod ab Anglis 'uuluesheued' '' [= Old English ''wulfes heafod 'wolf's head'] nominatur. Et haec sententia communis est de omnibus utlagis. Leges Edwardi Confessoris § 6.. Los cinocéfalos aparecen en el poema en galés antiguo Pa Gur? as cinbin (cabezas de perro). Aquí son los enemigos del séquito del Rey Arturo; los hombres de Arturo luchan con ellos en las montañas de Eidyn (Edinburgo), y cientos de ellos caen ante el guerrero de Arturo, Bedwyr (luego conocido como Bedivere)Green, p. 84-85.. En las siguientes líneas del poema también mencionan una lucha con un personaje llamado Garwlwyd (Gris-basto"; un Gwrgi Garwlwyd (Hombre-perro Gris-basto) aparece en una de las Triadas Galesas, donde es descrito de tal manera que los expertos discuten si eran un hombre lobo.Bromwich, p. 73–74Bromwich p. 385 Literatura de viajes de la alta y baja edad media Los viajeros medievales Giovanni da Pian del Carpine y Marco Polo mencionan a los cinocéfalos. Giovanni escribe sobre los ejércitos de Ogedei Khan que encontraron a la raza de cabezas de perro que viven al norte de Dalai-Nor (Océano del Norte) o Lago BaikalJohn of Plano Carpini, The long and wonderful voyage of Frier Iohn de Plano Carpini, Chapters 11 and 15. Los viajes de Marco Polo mencionan bárbaros con cabeza de perro en la isla de Angamanain, o la islas de Andamán. Para Polo, aunque este pueblo cultivaba especias, eran curles y "son todos como grandes mastines".Yule, Henry y Cordier, Henri. [http://www.gutenberg.org/browse/authors/y#a5823 The Travels of Marco Polo], Chapter 13, Vol II Según Henri Cordier, la fuente de todas las fábulas e los bárbaros con cabeza de perro, ya sean Europeos, Árabes o Chinos, puede encontrarse en el Roman d'Alexandre.Henri Cordier's 'Notes and Addenda' in the Sir Henry Yule edition of The Travels of Marco Polo, Volume 2. China Además, en la Historia de la Dinastía Liang (Liang Shu), el misionero budista Hui-Sheng describe una isla de hombres con cabeza de perro al este de Fusang, una nación que visitó identificada como Japón o las Américas. La historia de las dinastías del norte de Li Yanshou, un historiador de la dinastía Tang, también menciona el "reino perro". Referencias Categoría:Mitología medieval Categoría:Razas humanas Categoría:Criaturas de la mitología griega